(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for opening-closing a container, particularly a bottle, consisting of a stopper known as the “service cap” arranged at its end and to which there is articulated a shut-off flap.
This shut-off flap is equipped with an internal peg intended to collaborate in sealed closure with a pouring hole formed at the upper part of the stopper. This flap is intended to be made to open by flipping.
(2) Prior Art
In this type of device, the shut-off flap is made to open by direct action on one of the ends, the opposite end to the hinge, accompanying it by hand, generally using the thumb of the same hand, over at least part of its opening travel or until it reaches a flip-over point.
Whether this be in the first instance or in the second in the case of large stoppers, difficulties are encountered in accompanying the opening of the shut-off flap, particularly when one's hands are small.
The problem is that if the stopper is not fully open, it returns to an intermediate position, that is to say a position that is neither open nor closed, entailing a repeat of the operation on the shut-off flap in order to cause it to move past the flip-over point.
It is therefore necessary for the opening action to be continued until there is full opening, practically at 180° with respect to the upper plane of the stopper.
Of course, one could quite well hold the tube in one hand and perform the opening of the shut-off flap with the other hand, but the desired objective is to perform this operation with just one hand, the hand holding the bottle, while the thumb of the same hand in a single action opens the shut-off flap in a manner that is reliable and without the risk of the shut-off flap returning to its initial position.